


Giants in Hightown

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Alie Hawke [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: "A prompt for Fenris/Alie: "How did you manage that?" and include or don't: a giant, a blindfold, and a polymorph " from @threeofclanlavellan on tumblr!There is no blindfold.





	Giants in Hightown

Alie was cackling. Alie didn’t cackle often, but when she did it was never a good sign. The last time Fenris had heard Alie cackle she was running headlong at a dragon just outside the Bone Pit. He sighed, unsheathed his great sword, and raced around the corner to her, prepared for anything.

He was decidedly _not_ prepared for the sight that greeted him.

There was a point in time when Fenris would have sworn he knew his wife. He would have stared down anyone who said she was entirely and completely unpredictable with a single raised brow and told them where to shove it. He knew her and he knew what kinds of things she would do for fun.

This was new. And it was so shocking that for long moments Fenris could only stare.

Alie was swathed in flames, her magic flaring around her even as she shot arrow after arrow from her bow. She was like some sort of fire goddess, her entire being made of burning embers, her bow shot through with molten metal. She was shooting her flaming arrows at a giant, towering high above her and fighting back fiercely.

And they were fighting in the middle of Hightown.

And Alie was still cackling.

Fenris couldn’t see her face through the flames she had cloaked herself with, but he knew that noise. She didn’t need help. He sheathed his blade at last and settled in to watch the end of a truly bizarre fight, his mind mostly failing to wrap around what he saw.

The giant tried to smash her under its clenched fists but she leapt away, firing three arrows in quick succession. They struck true, piercing the beast’s chest and sinking in almost to the fletching. The creature staggered, then fell to its knees, panting harshly.

Rather than go in for the kill, Alie dispelled the flames around her, her bow disappearing with them, and took a bow for the crowd that was gathered around. She snapped her fingers and suddenly the giant disappeared.

Staggering, holding a hand to her head, Isabela pulled herself to her feet where the giant had been. She grinned and threw an arm around Alie as the crowd erupted in cheers around them.

 _“Hawke!”_ Fenris called loudly. He’d had enough and he wanted to know what in the Maker’s good name was happening because none of it made sense. He might have wondered if he was dreaming, but even his dreams weren’t this insane.

Alie turned her eyes to him and grinned, waving him over. He followed her summons only because he knew she wouldn’t leave her crowd while she was still soaking up their praise.

She took two running steps and leapt into his arms and he had no choice but to catch her. She kissed him soundly, to the roaring of the crowd, and pouted when he put her down and held her away from him.

“Alie, what is going on here?” he hissed.

“Lighten up!” Isabela said, sauntering over. She’d found a bottle of rum somewhere and was drinking straight out of it, still grinning. “It was just a game!”

“It was a bet, actually,” Alie said, grinning. Her eyes searched the crowd. _“Pay up, losers!”_ she yelled at the top of her lungs, and coins flew to her feet as everyone in the watching crowd paid their tribute.

Fenris put his head in hands, hoping to stave off the inevitable headache that asking questions was going to cause.

“You turned Isabela into a giant,” he stated.

“That I did,” Alie said with a nod. Isabela took another drink.

“You fought Isabela as a giant,” he continued.

“Yep!” Alie confirmed. Isabela cocked a hip out and offered him her bottle. He took it and drank deeply before passing it back.

“You used your magic to make it look like you were hurting the giant who was actually Isabela?” he asked, that part being what he understood the least.

Alie shrugged. “More or less,” she said carelessly. “Neither of us was in any real danger.”

“And you did it for a bet.”

“We won the bet!” Isabela yelled drunkenly, raising her bottle in a toast.

“How did you manage that?” he asked incredulously.

Alie laughed. “By beating the giant, of course!”

“Have you been drinking, Alie?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at his wife’s suspiciously clear and steady gaze.

“I am completely stone cold sober,” she told him. He believed her. She was too steady, too confident, to be intoxicated.

Maker help him, this was the woman he’d married. She turned her friend into a giant and fought her to win a bet. And he was married to her, bound by choice and by love. She was going to be the death of him.

“I have no desire whatsoever to know what the bet was,” Fenris finally announced. He wrapped his arm around his giggling wife and headed home.


End file.
